


Cacoethes

by bfketh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College Student Eren Yeager, Gangs, Human Trafficking, Investigations, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Verse, Police Officer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 01:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10911978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfketh/pseuds/bfketh
Summary: Levi is the lead detective in a massive multi-department investigation into a string of serial kidnappings, all involving Omegas. But when pursuing the crime-ring causes his paths to cross with a young man named Eren, he may find himself growing closer to the gang's newest target than he anticipated.





	1. Heat

Eren shifted restlessly in his seat. The professor was moving from the podium to the whiteboard to write something down, and Eren tried to follow along as he took down notes, but he soon gave up with a sigh. He just couldn't concentrate today. He hadn't been able to sleep much last night, either, tossing and turning with a restlessness that had persisted into the morning. He tugged at his t-shirt collar to loosen it, and he ran his hand absentmindedly over the sides of his neck. He'd felt a little warmer than usual since getting up, the skin over his scent glands feeling especially hot and tight. Maybe Mikasa had been right this morning and he was coming down with a cold.

He frowned, chewing his lip at the thought of their group's leader and one of his best friends. Mikasa had been practically hovering over him from the moment he'd gotten up, worry clear on her face at the sight of the bags under his eyes. She'd tried to convince him to stay home from class, but Eren had stubbornly refused. She'd even walked him all the way to his lecture hall's door, growling quietly under her breath every time any of the other students so much as looked at them sideways. Armin had to physically pull her away to stop her from following Eren in, reminding her that their first class of the day was on the other side of campus.

Eren rubbed his eyes. He'd told Mikasa long ago that he didn't need a second mother, Carla was more than enough, and that as a Beta he didn't need an Alpha constantly stepping in to protect him, either. And he'd thought that she had come to respect that, but today it was almost like they were back to the way it had been when they were children. Maybe it was time to have another talk with her. Sometimes he wished she'd just find an Omega or even a Beta mate. Even though she was asexual, as far as he knew she was still open to the idea of romance. It might even do her good. It would _definitely_ do Eren good if she had someone else to smother with affection for a change.

Finally, blessedly, the bell rang signaling the end of class. Today was a light day for him; he wouldn't have another class until after lunch, and then he was free. He scowled as he saw just how few notes he'd taken. Maybe he should have followed Mikasa's advice and stayed home. Frustrated, Eren grabbed his things and headed off to the quad. It was late September now, and the weather was nice and sunny today, warm without being too hot. Eren stretched out under the tree where he and the others usually ate lunch and closed his eyes to nap, confident that the others would wake him up when they arrived. He'd see how he felt after he ate and decide then if he was going to slog it through his last class or not.

 

It seemed like he'd barely closed his eyes when he felt a rough hand shaking his shoulder. Knowing there was only one person it could possibly be, Eren rolled away and hid his face under his arm. "Go away, Brego."

Jean snorted and flicked his ear. "And here we go and bring you lunch, and I protect it all the way here from Sasha, and this is the thanks I get."

"Oh, I wasn't _really_ going to eat his lunch!"

Eren sat up with a yawn and a stretch while Armin, Jean, Sasha, and Connie settled in around him. Jean handed him his sandwich and the others all pulled out their own lunches, just as Marco and Mina strolled up, hand-in-hand.

Marco glanced around the circle. "Where's Mikasa?"

Armin answered, "She'll be here soon. She had to talk to the professor after class."

"Christa's missing, too."

Jean rolled his eyes at Mina. "She's with _Ymir_. Where else would she be?"

Armin tilted his head to look up at Jean. "Jealous?"

"What? Hell no! Why would I have any reason to be jealous?" Jean grinned down at Armin, his usually hard amber eyes going soft.

Eren made a gagging sound in his throat, and then he almost gagged again when the smell of the onion and the meat in the sandwich hit him. _Christ_ , why was his nose so sensitive today? He set his food down, appetite gone.

"Eren? You're not eating?" Sasha's eyes flitted from him to the sandwich, expression flickering back and forth between worried and hopeful.

"Nah. You can have it."

Sasha took the offering with barely concealed glee, and Armin turned to him with a frown, "You hardly had anything at breakfast, either. You need to eat, Eren."

He shrugged. "'M just not hungry."

Six pairs of eyes were now looking at him, and he squirmed under the attention. "Dude," Connie spoke up, "if you're really sick, maybe you should just go home for the day."

Eren opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted. "Eren's still not feeling well?" Mikasa asked as she walked up to them, and Eren felt relief as all the attention was instantly turned to their leader. That relief was short lived as Mikasa knelt down next to him and peered closely at his face. "You're really pale, Eren. I think I should take you home."

"I don't need-"

He abruptly fell silent as a long-fingered hand, cool to the touch, pressed against his forehead. "He does feel warm." From his other side, Jean turned an expression of concern almost identical to Mikasa's on him. "You should try to eat lunch, Eren. At least let me go get you a smoothie or something if you don't want any food."

"Oh my _God_." Eren smacked Jean's hovering hand away. "I don't need you going all Alpha on me, too, Kirschstein! It's just a cold! I'll be _fine_!"

Jean's eyes widened slightly before narrowing into a glare. "You're _pack_ , Eren. Aren't I allowed to worry about you?"

"No!" A wave of anger swept through him, and Eren returned Jean's glare, nose-to-nose and teeth bared slightly. "Just fucking back off! I'm not a child, and I can take care of myself!" He stood, gaze sweeping around the circle. "And that goes for all of you." He started to stomp off.

"Eren, where are you going?!" Mikasa called out after him.

Eren stopped. "I don't know. I just..." He paused and ran a hand through his hair. Ever since everyone had crowded around him, he'd felt irritation bubbling under his skin. "Sorry. I just need to cool off for a while. I'll be home later."

He headed off campus. Mikasa and Jean both looked like they wanted to jump up and run after him, but the Betas held them back. Eren realized belatedly that he'd left his backpack behind, but he knew Armin would take it back to their shared apartment for him.

 

Eren wasn't really paying attention to where his feet were taking him. All he knew was that instead of his irritation fading, it was growing stronger and stronger, tension prickling across his shoulder blades. He fought to keep his lips loose over his teeth instead of baring them in a snarl at everyone on the sidewalk that paused to look at him.

Eren stopped as a wave of dizziness hit him, one hand reaching out to steady himself against the building next to him while the other pulled at his shirt collar. He was hot, far too hot. He hadn't thought it was supposed to get this warm today.

He rubbed at his neck again, which was now itching in earnest. This time, his fingers came away with a thin, oily sheen of scent on them, and as the odor hit him, he was somehow reminded of his pack's only Omega, Christa. What...?

"Well, boys, what do we have here?" A hand clapped his shoulder, and Eren looked up, vision blurring then refocusing on a nicotine-stained grin. "Poor boy looks like he's lost. Maybe we should be nice and help him, eh?" The hand on Eren's shoulder pushed him toward an alley just beside the building Eren was leaning against. Eren shook his head, trying to clear the dizziness. He pulled back, but he could sense more people coming up behind him, crowding him toward the looming alley. A surge of adrenaline as he sensed danger cleared his head, but he kept his breathing even and allowed them to push him along.

He'd spent most of the day feeling like he needed to beat someone's shit in, and it looked like he was finally going to get his chance.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

 

"I'm losing sight of the group. They should be coming your way, Levi."

"Roger that, Hanji. I see them now. Looks like they're...shit."

"What? What's wrong?"

"They're making a move. They just herded a guy into an alley. How long until you can reach my position?"

"I can be there in five minutes."

"Not soon enough. I'm pursuing on foot."

A new voice cut across the radio. "Negative, Levi. It's too dangerous. Stay where you are until back-up arrives and keep an eye on the alley."

"And what if there's another entrance? What if they have access to one of the buildings? I'm not gonna sit here and watch them snatch someone up and not stop it."

"Stay where you are, Levi. That's an order."

"Fuck your orders."

There was a heavy sigh through the radio. "That's no way to speak to a superior officer."

"Sorry. Fuck your orders, Captain Erwin, sir." Levi snapped his radio back onto his belt and placed one hand on his holstered gun as he neared the alley. Pressing himself against the wall at the corner for a moment, he drew his gun and spun to face the alley, keeping the muzzle pointed down toward the pavement. "Fr-"

Levi cut himself off as he saw the three prone bodies scattered across the ground. Even as he refocused on the two men still standing, one of them grabbed at the other only to be flipped in a perfectly executed spring hip throw. As he fell, the other man gave a vicious twist to his would-be-assailant's arm, and Levi heard the sickening "pop" of a shoulder being dislocated.

Levi holstered his gun, taking in the scene before him. The four gang members that he and Hanji had been trailing all day were writhing on the ground in various levels of pain, and the young man - who couldn't be past his early twenties, Levi now realized - had locked defiant green eyes on Levi. His lips curled back, baring his teeth as he spat out, "Stay back! I took out your asshole friends; I can handle you!"

Levi slowly held out his empty hands. "They're not my friends, kid. I'm a cop, and I followed them here because I saw them grab you."

"Yeah, well, _thanks_ , but I didn't need your help. And anyone could say they were a cop." He wasn't backing down from his defensive stance.

Levi opened his suit jacket, flashing the badge he wore on the inside. "Yeah, they just hand these out to anyone nowadays. I found mine in a box of Cracker Jacks." He took a step forward. "Look, I just need to get your statement, and then-"

"I said stay back!" The young man was growling now, but that wasn't what made Levi pause. The air in the alley had stirred, bringing with it the strong, musky scent of an Omega in heat. Levi's eyes widened as the smell spoke to an ancient part of his brain, identifying the young man before him as a potential mate, urging him to protect and impress. However, he'd already done an admirable job of protecting himself, and there really wasn't anything impressive about being locked in a stand-off in a dingy alley that reeked of stale piss and rotting garbage. The more practical part of his brain told him that he needed to get the kid calmed down so he could do his fucking job and then see him safely home, but good luck getting an Omega in heat to let a strange Alpha he'd already identified as a threat anywhere _near_ him. What Levi really needed was a Beta to smooth things over.

"Levi! I came as fast as I- Whoa! That was quick work, even for you!"

 _Speak of the four-eyed devil._ Levi looked over his shoulder at Hanji, who was staring at the downed gang members with interest. "It wasn't me." He jerked his head to indicate the young man. "Speaking of which, you mind talking to him for me?"

"Sure." Hanji finally looked up, and Levi saw their eyes widen. "Eren?"

"Hanji?"

"Of _course_ you know each other. Why am I not surprised?" Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. Well, at least it would make calming the kid - Eren - down easier.

Hanji cocked their head thoughtfully. "Well, probably. I thought Eren was a Beta, though."

Eren frowned. "I _am_ a Beta."

Levi gaped at him. "Kid, can't you _smell_ yourself? I'm fifteen feet away from you and _I_ can smell it."

"What are you talking about?" Eren muttered and brought his wrist up to his nose to smell the scent gland there. A look of confusion crossed over his face. "What the hell? Why do I... What's going on?"

Hanji clapped their hands together in glee. "Oh! This must be your first heat! You are at just the right age for a male Omega to start presenting. There can't be more than four or five male Omegas in the entire county, and I actually get to witness one going through his first heat! This is so exciting! I should take notes!" By now, Hanji had run up to Eren and grabbed his wrists, tugging him back out of the alley and no doubt toward their car. "You'll have to tell me everything you're feeling, in detail!"

Levi called out after them. "Oi, Shitty Glasses! While you're at it, don't forget to do your damn job and take his statement!" Hanji waved one hand back at Levi in acknowledgement - or perhaps dismissal - and continued babbling at Eren as they pulled him along in their wake.

Levi sighed and turned back to the suspects on the ground. He pulled out his radio to have dispatch send in a wagon to pick them up. Time to get back to work.

He started with the last man Eren had put down, since he seemed to be moving the most. He slapped a handcuff over one wrist. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law," Levi said loudly enough for any of them that were still conscious to hear. He pulled both arms up roughly behind the man's back, making him scream and then start blubbering as his dislocated shoulder was jostled. "You also have the right to cry like a baby, which will definitely be held against you." Levi closed the cuffs and moved over to the next man, pulling out his second set of cuffs. "You have the right to an attorney, and to have your attorney present during any questioning. If you desire and cannot afford one, an overworked and underpaid attorney will be appointed to you by the court, and they will represent you with the minimum amount of competence needed to avoid being canned."

As he finished cuffing the second man, two uniformed officers showed up to handle the others and haul all four to jail. Levi stood up and headed off to find Hanji to make sure they weren't traumatizing the kid too badly and to double-check that they'd remembered to ask Eren about what had happened.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Eren slumped into the backseat of Hanji’s car. While he’d been talking to Hanji, the last of the adrenaline from the fight had worn off, and his dizziness had returned with a vengeance. His entire body was starting to ache as well, especially his hips, and the jolting of the car down the street was not helping. He was too hot again, and his breath was coming in shallow pants that he couldn’t seem to calm.

Hanji’s gaze flicked up into the rearview mirror. “We’re almost there, Eren. Just hang on until you get home, okay?”

“No, it’s fine. Thanks for the ride.” Eren rubbed at his neck. The glands there felt swollen and warm to the touch, and they itched like crazy. Up in the front passenger seat, he saw the Alpha - Levi - wrinkle his nose and roll his window down further. Eren abruptly pulled his hand away from his throat, realizing that he must have been releasing more scent into the confined space. He twisted his fingers together in his lap. “Sorry.”

Levi huffed quietly before shifting in his seat and crossing his legs. “Don’t apologize for something you can’t control.”

Eren chewed on his bottom lip to stop himself from blurting out another "sorry" and looked out the window. He sighed with relief as he saw the familiar block of apartments coming into view. Levi hopped out of the car as soon as they stopped next to the curb, and Eren couldn't really blame him. By the time Hanji got out and opened Eren's door, Levi was already waiting for them by the entrance, a small frown on his face.

The frown deepened when Eren stumbled getting out and ended up leaning heavily on Hanji. "Please tell me that you're not the only one that lives here, kid."

"I'm not a kid," Eren automatically answered. He paused to think. "Mikasa should be home by now."

Levi nodded as if that satisfied him and walked up ahead of them into the building and up to the second floor apartment Eren shared with Mikasa and Armin. Hanji and Eren came to a stop behind him as he knocked on the door.

It opened nearly immediately. "Eren, I swear to God, if you forgot your keys again, I..." Mikasa trailed off as she took in the sight before her. Eren watched her nostrils flare, and he flinched involuntarily as wide grey eyes searched his face before narrowing into a glare focused on the strange Alpha standing between her and Eren. "Just what the _hell_ is going on?"


	2. TMI

Eren was bored out of his skull, and it had only been a day. He had at least four more days of this to go through, and possibly as many as six. Fucking _fantastic_.

Mikasa had reacted predictably, fussing him into bed over his protests that he wasn't sick, and then she'd proceeded to call the university for him and make arrangements for his classes. Eren was actually grateful he didn't have to deal with that, but he could have done without her calling his parents as well. _That_ had not been a fun conversation.

Eren sighed and squirmed around on the couch as he flipped through the channels. Nothing was comfortable, between the constant ache in his muscles, intermittent dizzy spells, the sudden hot flashes, and the fact that being perpetually half-hard was starting to _hurt_. Masturbating barely even helped; he'd probably done it more times in the past twenty-four hours that he had in the month preceding, and it had only been a temporary relief at best.

"...amid an ongoing protest against the fraternity by Omegavists and several calls for the expulsion of the students involved."

Eren paused as the screen showed a pan of the protests occurring at Penn State, followed by a cut to a woman sitting in an obnoxiously red, white, and blue news set. "Well, I don't know about you, but I think if those Omegas hadn't wanted _something_ to happen, they would have stayed at home instead of going out to a _frat party_ when they were about to go into heat. I mean, that's practically asking for it, am I right? It's like jumping into the lion pen at the zoo with a raw steak tied around your neck. Common sense tells you not to do it!"

Eren growled and whipped a handful of popcorn from his bowl at the television. "You know nothing, Judge Jeanine!"

"Eren." Armin walked in through the front door just as Eren yelled. He took the remote away from him. "What did I tell you about watching Fox News?"

"Don't. It just pisses me off, and then I end up handing out flyers at the student union calling for Murdoch's head on a pike."

"Yeah, and I don't want to have that particular discussion with campus security again, so..." Armin turned off the TV, and sat down on the couch next to Eren's head. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful. This sucks, and porn _lied_ to me."

Armin laughed and brushed his fingers through Eren's hair. "It's _porn_ , what did you expect? You know most of the actors in A/O stuff are actually Betas, right?"

"Sure, just shatter all my illusions, why don't you?" Eren butted his head up against Armin's hip. "Ugh, why did this happen to me?"

"Was that a rhetorical question, or did you want the scientific answer?"

"It was a rhetorical question, you nerd."

Armin opened his mouth to reply, but someone started knocking on the door before he got a chance. He shut his mouth and arched an eyebrow at Eren who waved him toward the door.

"You get it; I'm just going to stay here and continue dying."

"Oh, you are _not_ dying, you drama queen," Armin scoffed. He stood up and walked over to the door, and after he opened it, Eren could hear Christa's chirrupy voice on the other side.

"Hi, Armin! Mikasa told me everything, and I was wondering if you could step out for a bit while I talked to Eren?"

"You're kicking me out of my own apartment?"

"Yep! Sorry, but it's Omega stuff, and Eren would probably feel more comfortable if there wasn't an audience."

There was a long-suffering sigh from Armin, and he called back over his shoulder, "I'll be back later, apparently. You need anything?"

"Ice cream." Eren heard the door shut, and a moment later Christa was walking into his field of vision, wheeling a little pink suitcase along behind her. Eren sat up in alarm. "Oh, no. Fuck no, Christa, we are _not_ doing this."

Ignoring him, Christa heaved the suitcase up on the coffee table. "Oh, we are _so_ doing this Eren. You're miserable, and I'm probably the only one that understands just how miserable. Besides, I really don't get to demonstrate the butt-play stuff very often; it'll be a good refresher for me." Christa flipped open the lid of the case, revealing a truly impressive array of vibrators, dildos, flavored lube, and God only knew what else. Ever since they'd entered college, Christa had worked for Special O-casions, a company that did something like Tupperware parties, but for the "Desperate Housewives" set - featuring sex toys instead of kitchen utensils.

Eren stared into the case in open-mouthed horror, leaning away as if he could somehow merge into the couch cushions if he tried hard enough. "Historia Christine Lenz-Reiss, I really, _really_ don't want to talk about 'butt stuff' with you. Or anyone."

Christa put her hands on her hips and stared him down. "Well too bad, _Eren Nikolaus Jaeger_. I can either show you ways to help with your heat symptoms, or I can go with you to a bar tonight to find an Alpha. Or you can just suffer for the next week with no relief, and go through it all again in a month."

Eren ignored the comment about finding an Alpha, because they _both_ knew that wasn't going to happen, and gaped up at her. "What do you mean, 'again in a month?' I shouldn't have another heat until spring... Shouldn't I?"

Christa shook her head and sat down next to him. Her large blue eyes were full of pity when she looked at him. "That's if you mate with an Alpha during your heat. If you don't, you'll go into heat for a second time in about a month. And the secondary heat always has symptoms more severe than the primary." She patted his leg. “At least you don’t have to go through periods every month on top of it. The one right after heat is the _worst_.”

"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me..." Eren buried his head in his hands, but then he looked back up as a thought occurred to him. "Wait, before you started dating Ymir last fall, you only ever had one heat at a time."

Christa arched an eyebrow at him. "You _do_ realize that you don't have to be dating someone to have sex, right?"

Eren paled and then flushed red and looked away. "Sorry," he muttered.

Christa laughed and ruffled his hair. "Well maybe _you_ do. So, good thing I brought these, right?"

She proceeded to pull out anal beads and butt plugs, going into careful detail on how to insert, remove, and clean them, and Eren found himself pressing into the back of the couch, slowly inching away from Christa. After that, she laid out a line of masturbators, prostate massagers, and dildos. She turned to Eren, her expression serious. "Now, I have to ask, have you ever done any anal play before? Even just fingers?"

Eren opened his mouth, but the only thing that came out was a squeak. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Wh-why do you need to know _that_?!"

"Just so I can make recommendations." Christa tilted her head and looked at Eren. "Not much, huh?"

Eren shook his head, his face burning. He sure as hell wasn't going to go into detail on his sex life - or lack of a sex life - with anyone, let alone Christa.

Thankfully, she didn't press him for more, instead picking up one of the smaller wands. "Well, for beginners, I'd say to go with the Oberon 2. It's slim, discreet, with an easy to clean silicone skin." She switched it on, and Eren burrowed further into the cushions as an electric buzzing filled the room. "Eventually, you'll be able to work your way up to the larger vibrators and the dildos."

Eren bit his tongue on saying that he didn't _want_ to work his way up to anything as he warily eyed the larger items lying on his coffee table.

Christa rummaged in her case again, pulling out a large box. Eren could just make out a blurb printed on the side - "Guaranteed to make you howl!" - before Christa was opening up the package and pulling out...IT.

Eren didn’t think it was possible to slide any further away from Christa without completely leaving the couch, but he was certainly trying. “What the hell is _that_?”

Christa grinned. “This is our best-seller from the Bad Boy! line of products, the AlphaMax 8000 with realistic knotting action.”

“Realistic…what…?”

“Oh, it’s easier to just show you.” Christa pulled a remote out of the box and pressed it, and the base of the toy started to swell. “It’s got an option to add artificial sem-“

“I don’t need to hear the rest of that sentence.”

“It also vibrates, pulses, and rotates.”

“Why is it so… _veiny_?”

“The texture is to add extra pleasure!”

Eren could feel a whimper building in the back of his throat. “I refuse to believe anyone has ever used that thing. There’s no _way_ that could fit inside a person.”

“I could show you the demonstration video.”

Eren really did whimper then, his eyes screwing shut and his head shaking back and forth emphatically.

Christa giggled. “I’m joking. Anyway, whether you get any of the toys or not, what will really help is the synthetic pheromones. Rub a few drops into your scent glands when you…you know, and it will temporarily fool your body. It won’t last, but it will ease the symptoms for a few hours. Here, smell this.”

She held out a small bottle to him, and Eren unscrewed the cap. He took a careful sniff and immediately recoiled at the sharp, unpleasant odor. “Oh my God, that reeks.”

Christa took the bottle back and looked more closely at the label. “Whoopsie, those are the female pheromones. Sorry.” She pulled a different bottle out of her case. “Here, this is the one that mimics a male.”

Eren cautiously opened it. This one wasn’t anywhere near as unpleasant, but there was still something off about it. “Better, but it still smells kind of like chemicals.”

“Pheromones _are_ chemicals, Eren.”

“You know what I mean,” Eren huffed. “It smells like _fake_ chemicals.”

Christa rolled her eyes. In the end, she gave him the bottle, some lube, and one of the vibrating wands, saying the model was going to be retired for a newer version so she had to update her display piece anyway. Eren thanked her and said goodbye, while secretly resolving to just put all the items in his dresser drawer and forget they existed. Said resolve lasted until about two in the morning when Eren woke up for the third time that night, panting and sweating and shaking from raw need.

He still thought the synthetic scent didn't smell quite right, but he managed to sleep for a solid six hours, which was at least twice as long as he'd slept the night before. Just being able to sleep _almost_ normally helped a lot, and he would have been thanking Christa profusely if doing so wouldn’t mean admitting he’d been using the stuff. And that thought was enough to send him burrowing back under his sheets in embarrassment.

 

The rest of his cycle passed miserably, although not _quite_ as miserably as it _could_ have. As soon as his heat broke, Mikasa and Armin opened up all the windows to air out the apartment while Eren washed his sheets and clothes before getting in the shower himself and nearly scrubbing his skin raw. When he finished and came out of the bathroom, Mikasa walked up to him and handed him his phone.

“The police department called for you. They want to know when you’d be able to go to the precinct to give your interview and identify the assholes that jumped you. I said you could probably go tomorrow afternoon after class, but you should call back to verify.”

Eren sighed and pulled up his call history. “I really doubt they used the word ‘assholes,’” he grumbled in token protest. At this point he knew it was futile to argue with Mikasa about her answering his phone. Although he did keep telling her that if he got a boyfriend, she’d have to stop, Mikasa would only smile her usual tight-lipped smile and reply that when - or if - Eren started dating someone, she’d be more than happy to leave his phone alone. But until then, she was going to make sure he actually got his messages.

Forget to reply to a voicemail _one_ time.

More than one time.

Okay, he was shit at checking his voicemail and knew it, but he really wished Mikasa would stop babying him so much.

Eren headed for his room, absently rubbing at his hair with a towel as someone picked up the phone on the other end.

“Trost Municipal Police, Precinct 104.”

“Um, hi, my name’s Eren Jaeger, and Detective Ackerman wanted me to call to set up an interview…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had all this already written, and I am impatient, so you get two chapters in a row. Future updates probably won't be this close together.


End file.
